Red Fire Opal
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Denting jam bergerak pelan, waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi kehidupan manusia. Mereka lahir, tumbuh dan mati, melalui waktu dan menghargainya. Tidak seperiku, waktu berlalu begitu lambat. Kehidupanku statis, tak bergerak seakan semuanya terjebak dalam pusaran waktu. Membuatku membusuk dalam waktu yang tak pernah berakhir. Hatiku inilah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup,
Londen, 25 Maret 2015.

Cinta pertama tak akan pernah mati. Inilah yang mampu membuatku terlihat segar bugar selama lebih dari satu abad ditinggal olehnya. Menunggu dan mencari keberadaannya, seenak keriput sialannya yang berulang kali meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Pria yang menjadi dalang semua ketidak normalan dalam tubuhku. Suatu takdir yang tak bisa dipilih, menjadi manusia setengah vampir. Makhluk pengisap darah tanpa jiwa yang tak sengaja tercipta.

Sudah hampir seluruh dunia ku lewati, setiap kota ku jelajahi, mencari pria tampan berambut panjang yang selama ini menjadi cinta pertamaku. Namun, itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Dia menghilang dan terus menghindar dariku.

Sungguh sial bagiku mengenal dan jatuh cinta padanya. Pria itu benar-benar mampu membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari pesonanya.

Membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerjaku dengan taman selebar-lebarnya, kupandangi lagi pesona indah maha karya seniman abad sembilan belas. Tatanan taman yang klasik dan megah ditambah beberapa tanaman merambat yang menghiasi sisi pagar. Membawaku kembali bernostalgia kemasa lalu. Tak salah keputusanku untuk mempertahankan rumah peninggalan keluargaku ini. Harta tak ternilai, yang selalu mengingatkanku pada peristiwa berabad-abad lalu.

Tersenyum kala melihat dua bocah berlarian mengejar seekor kucing pesek berbulu abu-abu. Sayang sekali kucing yang mereka rebutkan tak seantusia bocah kembar itu mengajaknya bermain. Sebby namanya, kucing jenis persia berusia sepuluh tahun hadiah dari salah satu relasi kerjaku.

"Milady, sore yang indah bukan? Aku rasa anda tak melupakan sesuatu."

Menatap kearah suara, kuabaikan bocah kembar yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku. Kulihat sosok pria berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sekilas dia nampak seperti pria berumur awal dua puluhan, meski usia pria itu jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya. Kulitnya sepucat bulan purnama, kotras dengan rambut hitamnya. Sekilas dia terlihat tenang, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan ketangkasan dan kecerdasan dibalik tubuh kurusnya. Tak lupa senyum licik yang selalu diumbar olehnya. Sai, dia adalah ancaman.

"Jam berapa aku harus menemui mereka?"

Mendorong troli berisikan peralatan minum tehku, Sai berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang biasa aku gunakan untuk acara minum teh.

"Jam lima sore kita akan berangkat, mungkin setelah anda menyelesaikan sajian sore anda." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Itu terlalu cepat," keluhku, dia hanya tersenyum menangapi.

"Ada yang spesial sore ini?" tanyaku tak sabar dengan apa saja yang selalu dia hidangkan. Sai selalu membuat kejutan dengan menu-menu tak terduga, selalu mampu mereda sedikit nafsu makanku. Walau aku tahu dia sama sekali tak pernah mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Kami sedikit memiliki perbedaan selera makan.

"Chocolate Finance," ujarnya sambil meletakan tumpukan kudapan kaya chocolate diatas piring di depanku. Penampilannya cukup membuatku lapar.

Kue ini berasal dari suatu distrik keuangan di Paris, merupakan kue kegemaran para bankir. Ini alasan mengapa namanya berhubungan dengan uang. Konon, kue ini dibuat dalam cetakan yang menyerupai sebatang emas. Apa dia sedang menyindirku sekarang? Cocok sekali dengan tema sore ini.

 _Dia benar-benar ancaman._

Sai menunduk, menyiapkan peralatan minum teh yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya, mengatur letak canggir dan juga teh yang siap dia sedu. Penampilannya masih saja rapi di sore yang berawan ini. Tuksedo hitam begitu cocok dikenakan olehnya, membuatnya terlihat lebih seksi dan nakal. Dengan potongan rambut yang dibiarkan sedikit memanjang, membiarkan poninya membingkai wajah rupawan miliknya, Sai patut diacungi jempol, kecuali sikapnya yang tak sopan di depanku tentunya.

Melihat Sai terlalu lama sepertinya tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan mataku, dia benar-benar cermelang. Memalingkan pandangan dari pria yang ada di depan, ku lirik sekilas Ruri dan Abel ditaman, mereka masih berebut menggendong Sebby.

Ruri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal rambut pirang panjangnya nampak bersinar diterpa matahari sore, kedua manik beda warna itu berbinar bahagia melihat Abel, saudara kembarnya yang menangis dicakar oleh Sebby. Abel memang dikenal cengeng dikalangan para pelayan, bocah laki-laki itu lalu melempar Sebby ke arah Ruri.

"Nona!" teriak Ruri lantang, Abel kemudian diam mengikuti arah pandang saudara prempuanya. Mereka kemudian berlari kearahku.

"Selamat sore, Nona." Sapa Abel, pipinya terlihat masih basa oleh air matanya.

Rambut sebahunya sore ini dibiarkan terurai membingkai wajah pucatnya, mata kirinya yang selalu tertutup perban sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar manis wajahnya. Jangan salah, wajah manisnya itu hanya tipuan belaka, jari-jarinya ramping sangat terampil dalam memainkan pisau. Banyak nyawa sudah diambil dari tangannya, begitu pula dengan Ruri gadis cantik itu tak kala terampil dari saudara kembarnya. Mereka bagian dari pelayanku.

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kalian menikmati sore ini?"

"Tentu. Apalagi setelah melihat Abel menangis, sore ini sudah lengkap rasanya."

"Ruri," Abel hampir menangis mendengar pengakuan Ruri. Kemudia mereka berdua mulai berdebat siapa yang akan bertugas memandikan dan memberi makan Sebby. Aku melihat pertengkaran mereka dengan senyum.

"Tidak, aku sibuk. Ruri saja, aku harus menemani Tenten-san berjaga."

"Tidak-tidak! Abel yang memandikan Sebby dan biarkan Ruri yang menemani Tenten-san."

Bocah ini, sampai kapan dia akan terus mempermainkan saudaranya sendiri. Memijat kening yang mulai berdenyut, aku tak memperdulikan gerakan halus Sai yang mulai menambahkan satu sendok kecil gula ke dalam cangkir, mengaduknya perlahan sampai gula itu larut dalam tehku. Kemudian dia meletakan cangkir keramik di depanku, tak lupa dia akan berdiri disampingku menunggu perintah selanjutnya yang akan aku berikan.

"Abel!"

"Ruri, curang! Kenapa tidak mau memandikan Sebby!"

Aku tahu sebab merek tak mau memandikan kucing itu. Walaupun imut Sebby terkenal dengan sikap super pemalasnya, kerjaan kucing gendut itu hanya makan dan tidur. Setiap malam si kembar menemani Sebby berburu tikus-tikus di dapur, atau sebaliknya Sebby menemani si kembar bergulat di depan perapian diruang tengah sampai pagi menjelang. Walaupun mereka kompak, yang namanya hukum alam selamanya kucing memang benci dengan air. Disanalah cobaan yang harus dihadapi si kembar, memandikan Sebby sama dengan mendapat cakaran penuh cinta dari kucing jantan itu. Aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya ada yang butuh ke belakang untuk membersihkan diri." Suara itu lembut namun penuh penekanan, mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya mengigil ketakutan, siapalagi kalau bukan Sai. Kedua bocah itu terdiam, wajah ceria mereka menghilang, datar. Hanya ada penghormatan atas perintah yang baru saja disampaikan dari pemimpin mereka.

"Permisi, Milady. Selamat menikmati sore anda." Ujar kedua bocah itu kompak tak ada penolakan. Lalu kedua bocah itu menunduk kearahku dan pamit meninggalkan ruang kerjaku.

"Kau terlalu keras pada mereka, Sai."

"Jangan cemaskan mereka, Milady. Mereka tak cukup penting untuk anda pikirkan." Aku menoleh, Sai tersenyum melihatkan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Aku tak mencemaskan mereka,"

"Tentu, tak ada manusia yang bisa membuat anda cemas atau kuatir kecuali orang itu." Sai menatapku, kata-katanya terdegar peduli berbeda dengan seringai di wajahnya. Aku tahu dia sedang mengejek.

 _Dia mulai lagi._

"Oh yang benar saja."

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu dengan mudah, jika mahkluk yang dibicarakan merupakan bapaknya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya, orang yang bertanggung jawab menjadikan Sai sebagai mahkluk immortal. Seseorang yang merupakan Lord-nya di masa depan, calon suamiku.

"Satu-satunya manusia yang ada di dalam hati anda, Mi-la-dy." Sai menambahkan.

"Kau bercanda," tandasku yang tiba-tiba merasa pening, mengingat kembali mahkluk keriput itu "dia bukan manusia, jika kau ingin tahu. Dia makhluk jadi-jadian yang seenak jidatnya mempermainkan hidupku."

Sai menyeringai. "Jika _dia_ mendengar anda berkata seperti itu. Akan terdengar seperti anda tak pernah menginginkanya, Milady. Bukankah berbanding terbalik dengan segala cara yang anda lakukan untuk menemukannya, bukan?" akhirnya mampu membuatku tergeletak seketika.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku mampu hidup tanpanya!" Ujarku setengah berteriak. Tak terima jika harus mengakui perkataan dari butler setiaku.

"Oh kalau itu saya percaya." Jawabnya enteng, mampu membuat dahiku tambah mengerut. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkan _mood_ orang lain.

 _Sial._

Mengambil chocolate financier di atas piring. Aku mulai mengunyah kue penuh lemak itu, mengabaikan segala celoteh Sai yang semakin lama semakin ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Dari pada mengkuatirkan kerinduan anda yang begitu besar pada _nya_ , bukankah lebih bijak lagi jika anda menemui para penjilat tua itu terlebih dahulu. Saya yakin para direktur itu sangat merindukan uang anda, Milady." Sarannya.

 _Aku meradang, seolah-olah dia tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan._ Menunduk kecewa, ku letakan kue coklat setengah gigit.

"Akan lebih bijak lagi jika kau angkat pantatmu itu keluar dari sini, Sai!" Balasku tajam, tak mempedulikannya yang mulai memprotes.

"Begitu besarkah perhatian anda pada hamba, hingga membuat anda repot-repot mengusir hamba dari sini." Cicitnya terluka.

Aku tahu, semua yang dikatakan olehnya hanya bualan semata. Seratus tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengenal seseorang, lebih dari cukup bagiku mengetahui tindak tanduknya yang begitu menjengkelkan. Tak punya tata krama di hadapanku, suka seenaknya di depanku dan lebih membuatku kesal, Sai sering memperlakukanku buruk, jauh dari imagenya yang baik dan sopan jika bersama orang lain di luar. Yang membuatku semakin bingung, kenapa _dia_ menunjuk Sai sebagai seorang yang bisa melindungiku.

 _Kau tahu alasannya Sakura, kenapa kau tak mau mengakuinya_.

"Jadi apa yang kau tunggu!" Ujarku sambil mengibaskan tangan mengusir.

Tersenyum mengejek, Sai mulai berjalan keluar. "Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. Penerbangan ke Tokyo berangkat pukul sepuluh malam besok. Kurasa anda perlu mempersiapkan diri, Mi-la-dy." Akhirnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Hal menyebalkan namun mampu membuatku sedikit memerah. Bagaimanapun bentuknya Sai adalah pria yang panas.

Mendengus sebal, kembali dia mengingatkanku tentang perjalanan panjang untuk menemukan belahan jiwaku. Melirik bayangan Sai yang mulai menghilang dari balik pintu, tatapanku jatuh pada surat yang masih terbuka lebar diatas meja kerjaku.

Tersenyum sumringah kala mengingat isi dari surat tersebut. Surat yang dibawa oleh informan andalanku, Deidara. Dia salah satu kerabat dekat keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, teman baik mahkluk keriput dan merupakan anggota elit Akatsuki, perkumpulan malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi para immortal yang tak mematuhi hukum.

Menyesap teh putih suam-suam kuku, aku layangkan lagi ingatan pada peristiwa di mana dia mampu membuatku terjatuh dalam lubang yang dinamakan cinta. Janji untuk menjemput, dan membawaku bersamanya, yang selama ini aku nantikan.

* * *

 **Young Lady, Black Butler and The Lord of Red; Red Fire Opal**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

By; GeeSouSan

Inggris 1665

Ini bukan kisah penting yang menceritakan tentang wabah penyakit di kerajaan inggris yang menewaskan 100.000 orang atau 20 persen dari penduduk London. Bukan pula tentang peristiwa bersejarah lainnya. Kisah ini jauh dari kata roman yang berakhir bahagia, ataupun kisah putri-putri raja yang hidup pada masa itu. Ini kisahku, jalan hidupku, awal dari sebuah kisah cinta yang mengatarkan pada pengorbanan dan juga penantian. Menjadikan ku sosok kuat yang bisa melewati segala bentuk rintangan kehidupan.

Aku masih mengingatnya.

Setahun sekali di awal musim semi biasanya dia akan datang ke Mansion Haruno. Setiap kali datang selalu saja membawakan cerita-cerita baru. Tentang awan dan hujan, tentang sungai dan laut, tentang gunung dan bukit, tentang kota dan pasar, dan tentang orang-orang yang mencari kebenaran.

Setiap kali berkunjung tak hanya cerita yang dia suguhkan, sesekali dia akan membawakan buku untukku. Buku-buku yang bercerita tentang putri-putri raja dan segala isi alam semesta raya. Menawarkan pengetahuan tanpa batas yang selama ini aku dambakan. Sering kali dia juga membawa benda-benda aneh yang selalu dia berikan pada Dad, yang beliau gunakan di ruang pribadi miliknya.

Seperti layaknya laki-laki dewasa lain, penampilannya bak seorang bangsawan. Rambut hitam panjangnya selalu diikat kebelakang, memperlihatkan wajah mulus ada yang mengalahkan ketampanan saat dia tersenyum, walau senyum itu kiranya hanya sekedar bentuk kesopanan semata, tanpa ada ketulusan di dalamnya.

Itachi.

Nama yang digunakan dalam perkenalan pertama kami, saat di mana aku hanya sekedar bocah yang baru bisa membaca dan membedakan orang. Sikapnya yang ramah, mampu membuat orang lain semakin ingin mengenalnya.

Itachi, bukan nama yang umum digunakan di Inggris. Seperti Dad, Itachi merupakan seorang bangsawan dari negeri asing.

Itachi, pria itu selalu berpindah tempat. Berpindah satu kota ke kota lain, menjelajah negara satu ke negara lain. Tak pernah menetap dalam satu tempat terlalu lama, pria itu merupakan salah satu ilmuan jenius yang tak mau diekspos dunia.

Ketertarikan ku bukan sekedar dari penampilannya semata. Namun, ada bagian lain dalam diriku yang begitu besar ingin selalu bersamanya. Hasrat untuk memilikinya, perasaan ingin dikuasai olehnya, dan berbagai macam perasaan yang mampu mengombang-ambingkan dadaku. Ternyata ini sesuatu yang wajar, ketertarikanku pada Itachi bukan tanpa sebab. Secuil bagian dari Itachi ada dan tumbuh bersama darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Malam semakin larut, tapi tubuhku masih asik duduk menghadap jendela besar dilantai dua, dimana disana aku bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di luar mansion. Para pelayan sudah menyalakan lilin keseluruh penjuru rumah beberapa waktu lalu. Sementara para maid masih hilir mudik menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan. Semuanya seakan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, kecuali aku.

Duduk di kursi yang sengaja ku taruh dekat jendela, sekali lagi aku mencondongkan badan keluar, mencari keberadaannya. Sekarang musim semi, tepat seperti biasaanya dia datang mengunjungi mansion kami, yang terletak di sebuah desa kecil, jauh dari ibu kota yang penuh hiruk piruh keramaian. Bagunan yang kini kami sebut rumah, kami tempati sejak usiaku menginjak tujuh tahun.

Seperti biasa dia selalu membuat penasaran. Sejak kedatanganya terakhir kali, dia berjanji tahun ini akan membawakan buku lagi. Sebuah buku untuk menambah tumpukan koleksi di lemari.

 _"Selamat malam little one, masih berminat mendengar ceritaku?"_ Menghembuskan nafas geli setiap kali kata-kata itu meluncur lancar dari bibirnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam. Seperti biasa, dia akan berada di depan perapian yang hangat, menungguku duduk di sampingnya sebelum dia mulai bercerita mengenai pengalamannya berkeliling dunia.

Mengingat itu, semakin membuatku tak sabar untuk berjumpa dengannya lagi.

Rasa rindu ini sudah merasuki setiap nadiku, menyebar seluruh darah dan membuat otakku tak bisa memalingkan perhatian dari sosok tampannya. Karena sangat merindukannya lah aku disini, hampir sepanjang hari. Duduk termenung dekat jendela, meninggalkan segala rutinitas harianku, belajar dan membaca, hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh putri bangsawan. Hanya untuk menantikan kuda jantan hitam yang membawa tuannya bersamanya.

Para maid yang bekerja di kediaman Haruno hanya menggeleng kepala saat melihat tingkah aneh putri penerus keluarga. Hal yang wajar, jika mereka melakukan itu. Lihatlah penampilanku hari ini, berbeda dari biasanya. Aku bangun lebih pagi sebelum Liza datang membangunkanku, menyuruhnya mempersiapkan air hangat untuk aku membersihkan diri. Tak kalah aku mengunakan gaun terbaik yang ku miliki hanya untuk menyambut Itachi. Melewatkan sarapan untuk berdandan dan meninggalkan segala pelajaran yang biasa aku lakukan.

"Masih menunggu? Dia akan telat sayang. Waktunya untuk beristirahat!"

Suara nun lembut itu milik Mum, dibelakangnya berdiri Liza yang setia mengikuti Mum dengan lilin kecil ditangannya. Ku tengok lagi keberadaannya. Madam Haruno, wanita yang melahirkan ku empat belas tahun silam. Memakai baju tidur putih gadingnya, Mum berjalan menghampiriku.

Lihatlah wanita yang tak lagi muda itu, dia amat terlihat cantik di usianya. Mum memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang, wajahnya sepucat bulan purnama, dengan mata hijau yang mempesona.

Mum merupakan salah satu kerabat kerajaan. Berbeda dengan Dad yang terlahir sebagai rakyat biasa, seorang anak saudagar kaya yang memiliki darah asia. Mereka menikah lebih dari dua puluh tahun dan baru tujuh tahun kemudian mereka baru dikarunia anak secantik aku.

Mum sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan status Dad yang berdarah asia. Bagiku saat melihat Mum dan Dad, inilah bentuk cinta sejati yang selalu aku inginkan. Tak ada pemaksaan dalam hubungan mereka, mereka menerima satu sama lain dan menghargai perbedaan tersebut.

Aku tak tahu persis alasan mengapa mereka hidup di desa terpencil seperti ini, padahal mereka bisa hidup layak di ibu kota seperti kerabat yang lain. Seperti bangsawan lainnya, kami memiliki rumah utama di London. Bedanya sekarang, rumah itu hanya kami gunakan sebagai tempat peristirahatan jika ada undangan atau bisnis saat di London, biasa menjadi persinggahan Dad setiap pekannya.

Pernah aku bertanya mengapa mereka tinggal disini? Namun mereka hanya menjawab. _"Disini kami bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu, Dear. Dan udara di sini lebih segar dari kehidupan di kota."_

Maksud dari Mum adalah perebutan kekuasaan yang terjadi di tengah bangsawan di kota. Mereka selalu menjilat raja dan parlemen agar tetap bertahan hidup. Dan mereka tak segan-segan menjodohkan putri mereka dengan seseorang yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi, walau mereka tahu usia putri mereka jauh lebih muda.

Untungnya Mum tak ikut-ikutan latah seperti kerabatnya di kota, menjodohkan putri mereka hanya sekedar untuk memiliki kedudukan karir politik semata.

Aku tak merasa keberatan, kehidupan di sini lebih menyenangkan dari pada di kota. Di sini, aku bisa belajar berbagai hal tanpa menghiraukan perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku bebas berkeliaran di hutan. Berburu bersama Sai, kuda jantan bersurai putih keperakan hadiah dari Dad.

Dad bukanlah orang yang mengejar kekuasaan, beliau orang yang bersahaja, seorang saudagar kaya yang mengejar ilmu pengetahuan. Berbagai macam eksperimen dilakukannya untuk menghasilkan berbagai obat dibidang kedokteran.

Dia bukan dokter, tapi seorang ilmuwan rendahan yang hanya bekerja di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan perpustakaan mini di dalamnya. Pemilik buku herbal dan rempah yang hobinya memancing di sungai dekat rumah. Pria bijaksana yang wajahnya kini terlihat tua.

"Mum, _please_! Aku ingin menunggu."

"Cherry! Kamu ingin Mum memangil Dad untukmu?"

Seperti biasa, Mum tahu bagaimana cara agar aku menuruti keinginanya. Mengendus kecewa ku langkahkan kaki, berjalan malas menuju kamar. Sementara Mum, beliau masih mengikutiku di belakang.

Cherry D Haruno, D untuk Diana diambil dari nama mendiam Ibu dari Mum, nenekku. sementara Cherry, nama yang diberikan orang tuaku padaku. Cherry sendiri diambil dari nama bunga dimana Dad dilahirkan, Cherry Blossom. Sesuai dengan warna rambut merah mudaku, biasanya Dad memanggilku Sakura. Nama yang terdengar indah dan manis, jarang digunakan di negeri ini. Aku menyukainya, walaupun Mum sedikit keberatan dengan nama itu.

Liza membantuku membuka gaun dan membantuku mengenakan gaun tidurku. Menyisir helaian merah mudaku lembut, Liza hanya bisa diam saat Mum mengawasi pekerjaannya. Hal yang jarang Liza lakukan jika hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Selamat tidur _dear_ , mimpi indah. Kami mencintaimu." Ujar Mum sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuhku. Ritual wajib yang selalu disenandungkan setiap malam tiba.

Sebelum beranjak pergi, kutahan tangan wanita yang telah melahirkan ku ini.

"Mum, apakah Itachi akan datang?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Apakah karena dia sudah melupakan kita, dia tak datang?" Ujarku merasa kehilangan. Mum tersenyum dielusnya helaian merah mudaku lembut.

"Tak usah cemas, Cherry. Itachi akan datang." Katanya menenangkan.

"Mum yakin?" Aku ragu.

Terkadang pria itu mampu membuatku bingung dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Di tambah lagi dengan kondisi politik yang kacau dan wabah ini, aku ragu pria tampan itu akan datang ke sini.

"Tidurlah, dan berdoa semoga Itachi besok sampai."

Mencium pipiku, beliau keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan ku pada teka-teki kehidupan tentang seorang pria yang paling berpengaruh dalam membentuk pribadiku. Pria yang diam-diam menjadi patokan dalam hidupku di masa depan.

Memejamkan mata yang mulai memberat, ku abaikan suara langkah kuda yang pelan namun pasti berjalan menuju rumah. Tak mampu membuka mata kembali, aku mulai terlelap. Membawa tubuhku yang diam namun pasti terhanyut dalam mimpi yang selalu berulang.

Selalu, dan selalu sama. Aku seakan berdiri di depan sebuah kastil megah yang tak kukenal, tanaman mawar merah yang merambat menutupi kastil yang gelap, ranjang lembut mengoda, kulit sehalus satin, mata semerah darah dan wajah sepucat bulan purnama.

Semuanya akan terulang, aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu, terbius dalam pesonanya indahnya.

 _Itachi._

* * *

Membuka mata perlahan, sayup-sayup kudengar suara tawa. Tawa renyah yang selalu aku rindukan, tawa yang selalu mengiringi hariku kala bersamanya. Tawa yang membuat ku ingin tertawa bersama. Dan tawa yang hanya dimiliki dia seorang.

 _Itachi!_

"Selamat pagi, Milady." Liza salah satu maid yang bertugas membangunkan aku membawa air panas, dia letakan diatas meja.

Melempar selimut sembarang, aku tak memperdulikan perkataanya yang panik saat melihatku berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurku. Berlari secepat yang aku bisa, menuju arah suara. Melewati undukan tangga, sekali lagi kuedarkan pandangan menyusuri semua arah, berharap dia berada di sana. Beberapa kali aku hampir menabrak para maid yang sudah selesai bekerja membersikan Mansion.

Tak ada.

"Milady..." Suara Liza memangilku, dengan panik maid pribadiku ini mengejarku. "Milady, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil mengatur nafas lelah berlari mengejarku.

Mengabaikannya kembali lagi aku berkeliling. Membuka setiap pintu kamar yang ada di Mansion besar keluarga Haruno. Tak memperdulikan suara derap langkah sepatu Liza yang panik. Membujuku untuk kembali ke kamar.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Mengabaikan Liza yang membuntutiku. Mengelus dagu aku mulai berpikir. Mustahil, tadi benar-benar aku mendengar suaranya. Ini bukan delusikan? Tanyaku berusaha menyakinkan diri. Berharap Itachi berada di sini saat ini juga.

Suara tawa kembali terdengar, kali ini disusul dengan dentingan garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu. Sudut bibirku terangkat, berlari kubawa tubuhku menuju ruang makan.

"Itachi!" Teriakku girang, sambil menghentak-hentakan kakiku senang. Sama sekali tak menutupi kebahagian bertemu dengannya. Menerjang tubuh tegapnya, kupeluk erat tubuhnya.

Aku hampir mati kegirangan, apakah ini nyata? Mengeratkan pelukan, ku kumandakan kata-kata rindu yang meluncur indah dari bibir munyilku.

"Apa kabar, _Young lady_?

Mendongakan wajah, aku beranikan menatap wajahnya.

Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun darinya. Rambutnya masih panjang, tak ada garis-garis halus yang nampak di wajahnya. Dia masih terlihat tampan dan menawan, sama seperti pertama kali kami berjumpa beberapa tahun silam.

Menajubkan.

Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukan. Mengelus kepalaku gemas, Itachi tersenyum. Aku yakin dia merasakan kebahagian yang sama bertemu denganku. "Kau tak berubah, _Young Lady_. Masih ceroboh seperti dulu."

 _Tak berubah? Ceroboh? Apa yang salah!_

Melirik sekilas ke arah cermin yang terpasang apik di samping ruangan, aku sedikit terkejut. Menundukan wajah dalam-dalam, aku menyesali kecerobohan yang kulakukan. Mana bisa gadis bangsawan sepertiku hanya memakai baju tidur tanpa alas kaki, sambil berlarian seperti orang kurang waras dihadapan Itachi.

Tersenyum canggung, ku harap Mum tak melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Harapanku sia-sia ketika suara kecil nun anggun milik Mum bergema penuh penekanan.

"Tak selayaknya anak perempuan keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu!" Hardik Mum tanpa melongarkan tatapan tajamnya kearahku.

" _Sorry_." kataku penuh penyesalan.

Dad hanya tersenyum, lalu beliau berjalan kearahku.

"Dia masih kecil, Sayang. Jangan layangkan tatapan mautmu itu pada anak manis kita." Ujarnya sambil mengendong tubuhku yang tak kecil lagi, berjalan keluar ruang makan, beliau membawaku melewati tangga menuju kamarku. Tak lupa tatapan heran dilayangkan para maid pada kami disepanjang lorong menuju kamarku.

Setelah itu yang bisa kudengar hanya omelan Mum dan juga kata-kata bijak yang keluar dari mulut Itachi untuk membelaku.

Dikamar, Dad mendudukan ku di atas kasur. Dan meminta penjelasan dari Liza yang sudah terlihat pucat dibelakang Dad. Gadis berambut blonde itu hanya menunduk dengan badan gemetar.

"Saya sangat menyesal, Master. Saya sudah berusaha untuk menahan Nona Muda." Ujar Liza penuh penyesalan.

"Aku harap kedepannya kau tak seceroboh ini, membiarkan Nonamu bertingkah tak layak seperti ini, memalukan! Ini sudah menjadi tugas seorang pelayan untuk selalu menjaga martabat tuan mereka." Tegas Dad, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. "Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, Liza!" lanjutnya.

Liza menunduk hormat kemudian keluar dari kamarku, aku sedikit tak enak dengannya. Karena kesalahanku dia mendapatkan masalah, mungkin nanti aku akan meminta maaf padanya, jika aku tak lupa.

Perlahan aku mulai menaikan wajahku menghadap Dad.

"Dad mau tanya. Berapa usiamu sekarang, _Dear_?"

"Empat belas tahun ini, Dad." Cicitku kuatir.

"Dengar! Kamu bukan lagi bocah kecil yang masih mengompol _, Dear_! kamu sudah besar, seharusnya kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan barusan?" Belagak sedih beliau membenarkan kacamata bulat sempurnanya. "Bagaimana jika Itachi-san menilaimu salah? Dan dia tak mau menemuimu lagi?" lanjutnya, yang mampu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Itachi tidak seperti itu, Dad!" belaku yang masih menunduk. Berharap Dad mengerti. "Itachi orang baik. Dia pasti mengerti." Senyumku diakhir. Mengenang segala kebaikan hati pria tampan itu.

Menghela nafas maklum, kembali lagi Dad berujar. "Memang tidak, tapi bagaimana jika Itachi-san mengklaim putri Dad bukan gadis yang pantas untuk menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya?"

Mengejabkan mata bingung, aku mengulang perkataan Dad. "Menyan-dang na-ma Uchi-ha di bela-kang na-ma-nya?"

Pipiku memerah. Tak kuasa mendengar fakta baru yang baru saja Dad katakan. Apa maksud semua ini? apakah Itachi berniat menyuntingku?

Dad benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku merasa menyesal sekarang. Mengecup sekilas pipiku, beliau beranjak keluar.

"Satu lagi, Dad rasa sudah cukup tua untuk mengendong tubuhmu lagi, _Dear_..." Dan kata-kata itu berakhir dengan dengusan dan tawa kami berdua.

Dad benar aku bukan gadis kecil lagi.

Tersenyum, kala mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan beranjak dewasa. Dapat keluar dan menghadiri pesta dansa dimanapun aku suka. Memakai gaun indah dan hiasan kepala yang menawan, ditambah lagi sapuan bedak dan pemerah bibir. Berhak memilih pasanganku untuk berdansa.

Memikirkan calon suamiku kelak, mampu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Ini terlalu cepat kurasa. Diam-diam dalam hati aku berharap jika Itachi-lah sosok pria itu. Pria yang akan mendamipingku.

* * *

"Menikmati hari anda, _Young Lady_?"

Itachi muncul dari dalam istal. Mengagetkanku dan juga Sai yang selalu tak suka dengan keberadaan Itachi disekitarnya.

"Itachi."

Tersenyum, dibukanya pintu istal tersebut. Kemudian membantuku mengiring Sai yang tiba-tiba saja rewel tak terkendali. Membuat kami semakin sulit untuk memasukannya ke dalam istal.

"Mungkin dia cemburu dengan kehadiran ku disini, _Young lady_." Katanya saat kami berhasil memasukan Sai ke dalam istal.

"Benarkah?" Terkikik geli saat perkataan itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Cemburu? yang benar saja, mana ada seekor kuda cemburu dengan manusia. Jika Sai cemburu, kuda itu justru akan cemburu dengan Summoning, kuda bersurai sehitam bulu gagak milik Itachi yang hanya mau keluar istal jika gelap datang. Kuda yang mirip dengan majikannya. Mereka benar-benar tak suka dengan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi.

"Lalu apa? Kesal karena lady-nya dekat denganku?"

"Bukankah itu sama saja."

Dia menarik sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan senyum terindah yang biasa ku lihat. Mengejabkan mata, kucoba menghilangkan rona merah di pipi, pastinya akan ditertawakan Itachi jika melihatnya.

Sudah beberapa hari Itachi berada di sini. Mengurung diri bersama Dad di perpustakaan, keluar saat waktu makan tiba dan berhenti jika lonceng tengah malam berdenting di tengah kesunyian malam.

Aku tak pernah ada waktu menyapa Itachi. Hanya di saat makan saja kami bisa sedikit berbincang, itu pun hanya basa-basi belaka. Tak ada lagi cerita sehabis makan malam, tak ada lagi suara violin yang dia mainkan di sore hari. Dan tak ada pujian yang Itachi layangkan saat aku berhasil menyelesaikan kasus aritmatika yang sukar. Tak ada, hanya ada Itachi yang terlihat letih setelah keluar dari ruangan milik Dad.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Selain Dad dan Itachi, tak ada seorang yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, maid pun dilarang untuk membersihkan tempat itu. Tak terkecuali olehku. Pernah aku mengendap-endap ke sana karena terlalu penasarannya. Namun hasilnya, Dad marah dan berakhir ceramah panjang tentang kesopanan.

Secara tak langsung Itachi berada di sini, membuatku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

"Apakah pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan. Aku yakin ini permulaan yang baik setelah kami tak pernah berbicara berdua selama hampir satu tahun ini.

"Belum. Masih ada banyak hal yang perlu diperbarui. Bagaimana dengan anda _Young Lady_? Kenapa anda ada disini sendirian, dimana maid yang selalu menemani anda?"

Memalingkan wajah, aku tak suka dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang menuntut. "Liza ada di dapur bersama maid lainnya. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan." Tegasku diakhir. Menutup kebenaran jika tadi aku lari dari tugas harianku.

"Jalan-jalan di hutan, sendiri?"

Aku menatapnya. Bagaimana dia tahu jika aku sendirian berjalan-jalan di hutan. Wajahku mulai gugup, takut tak bisa menjelaskan alasan yang bagus untuknya.

"Tidak, aku bersama Sai." Mengerutkan kening berpikir, aku memberi alasan.

Dia lalu menutup wajahnya, pundaknya bergetar arti jika Itachi sedang menahan tawa.

"Permisi, apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak." Kemudian dia berhenti berjalan, membungkuk mengambil daun kering yang ada di rambutku. Mungkin daun itu tersangkut saat aku menerobos hutan tadi.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan di hutan? Berburu kelinci atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan?"

"Dad tak memperbolehkan aku berburu. Kami hanya jalan-jalan dan bermain di dekat sungai."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya menyenangkan, Anda tak berminat mengajakku kesana, _Young Lady_?"

"Itachi berminat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu, aku ingin melihat segala kegiatan Lady Haruno."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok? Itachi ada waktu?"

Kening Itachi berkerut tangannya di dagu, posisi khas Itachi saat berpikir. Aku sangat menyukai ekspresi wajahnya, ini sangat menarik.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Itachi ingin melihatnya?"

" _Young Lady_ , waktuku disini terbatas. Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kalian kerjakan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Itachi memandangku, dia melihatku penuh tanda tanya. "Kukira anda tidak akan tertarik dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang dilakukan Tuan Haruno." Jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Tatapannya kosong, berbeda sekali dari beberapa saat lalu.

"Memang tidak. Tapi..." Aku mengigit bibir, berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, _Young lady_."

"Tapi Dad terlihat cukup lelah dengan apapun yang kalian lakukan itu!"

Mengusap pipiku lembut. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tidak perlu secemas itu _Young lady_. Haruno-san aman. Kalian akan baik-baik saja."

Apa yang baru dikatakan Itachi barusan, Dad aman? Kami akan baik-baik saja? Semua ini membuatku bingung. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku.

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba melingkupi isi kepalaku, semuanya seakan teralihkan dengan kesadaranku yang mulai membaik. Ternyata Itachi masih diposisinya. Tangannya masih berada di pipiku. Berdebar, ketika wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat kearahku. Dug dug dug suara jantungku terdengar jelas.

Tak memperdulikan jantungku yang bergemuruk kencang. Tak ku sia-siakan kesempatan untuk menjelajahi setiap inci wajahnya.

Tak seperti yang kutahu, ternyata warna matanya bukan hitam, melainkan abu-abu gelap. Indah dan juga dalam, penuh rahasia. Ada goresan panjang tampak dibagian bawah matanya, bukan keriput melainkan ciri khas seorang Itachi. Rambut hitam pudarnya diikat ke belakang, sisanya menggantung hingga kedekat pipi. Membingkai wajahnya yang putih bersih. Bibirnya penuh dan merah, itu terlihat benar-benar panas.

Tampan.

Mengigit bibir, ku coba menahan gejoka yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Ingin rasanya sekali saja, mencicipi manisnya bibir itu. Mengecupnya pelan, kemudian melumatnya sampai sang pemilik mengerang penuh nikmat. Mengacak rambut rapinya, kemudian menarik Itachi ke dalam ciuman panjang nun dalam.

"Apa aku begitu mempesona, _Young Lady_?" Tanya Itachi, mampu membuatku semakin memerah. Menjauhkan diri dari pria itu, ku langkahkan kaki sedikit kebelakang.

"Tidak." Dustaku. "Aku hanya-"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti keadaannya." Ujarnya, menyeringai di depanku.

 _Mengerti? Ku rasa dia salah paham._

Ingin sekali kututup mulutnya itu dengan bibirku, menghilangkan seringai nakal penuh sensual yang selalu pria itu layangkan ke arahku. Sial! Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan. Mengejabkan mata, aku mulai menghilangkan bayangan negatif yang ku peroleh jika berdekatan lebih lama dengannya.

Pandangan Itachi menuju langit sore yang kemerahan. "Tak ku sangkah jauh dari anda selama satu tahun belakangan ini membuatku takjub dengan perubahan dalam diri anda."

"Permisi?" Tanyaku, meminta penjelasan.

Perlahan Itachi menuntunku dengan sopan melewati undakan tangga batu taman belakang rumah yang terlihat curam menuju kearah mansion. Itachi lalu berdiri di depanku, menyibakan helaia merah mudaku yang berantakan tertiup angin nakal saat aku berlari bersama Sai tadi.

"Kau cantik, Sakura." Ujar Itachi. Matanya menatapku tajam, mengutarakan jika apa yang aku dengar bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

Dia memujiku. Membelai pipiku dengan jarinya penuh hati-hati, dikecupnya lembut punggung tanganku sekilas. _Bolehkah aku mati saat ini juga?_

Aku membeku, air mata jatuh. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa berkutik seperti ini. Apa yang dilakukannya barusan mampu membuatku tak bisa mengehentikan debaran hebat jantungku. Rasanya ada yang aneh di dada, perutku seakan digelitikin sesuatu. Perpaduan antara senang dan juga sedih.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, aku terjatuh dalam pusaran penuh tanda tanya yang aku sadari tak tahu jawabannya.

Aku terpaku tak menyadari jika dia pergi bersamaan angin sore yang membelai tubuhku kasar.

Sekali lagi Itachi membuatku bingung.

* * *

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa, Itachi masih sibuk dengan Dad dan segala sesuatu yang mereka kerjakan diruangan kerja Dad. Mum yang masih mengajariku tata krama. Liza yang selalu mengejarku saat aku bolos belajar, dan aku yang selalu bosan dengan kehidupan.

Aku merasa diabaikan. Seakan satu tahun menunggu kedatangan Itachi kesini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Sejak pertemuan kami di istal beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi sama sekali tak menunjukan diri dariku. Bahkan saat waktunya makan, pria itu masih asik dengan kegiatannya diruang kerja Dad. Itachi seakan menghindariku.

 _Apa salahku?_

Dia selalu membuatku bingung, jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu hanya bualan semata. Lalu apa artinya ciuman itu baginya!

"Cherry, pandanganmu kosong." Tegur Mum.

"Mum, apa bisa kita menghentikan ini sejenak? Aku rasa jari-jariku tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan ini." Jelasku, mencoba membujuk Mum dengan pelajaran merajut. Kegiatan membunuh waktu yang Mum ajarkan padaku, katanya sebagai kegiatan luang para wanita sembari menunggu para suami pulang. _Menyebalkan._

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Mum terlihat kuatir.

"Tidak ada. Mum bolehkan aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Wajah Mum sedikit ragu, lalu dia mengangukan kepalanya anggun. "Silahkan,"

"Liza, kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." Perintahku. Liza sedikit tersentak, meninggalkan kegiatanya membereskan benang-benang yang berjatuhan dilantai karena ulahku, gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari pintu. Mum hanya melihatku curiga.

"Mum, kapan pertama kali melihat Dad?"

Mum terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Kemudian dia tesenyum, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Cherry?"

Aku hampir saja mendengus mendengar jawaban Mum yang sedikit dingin itu. "Aku hanya penasaran," jawabku asal. Lalu aku berjalan menghampiri Mum, duduk disampingnya dan meletakan rajutan yang dibuat Mum asal ke meja depan kami. "Mum mau cerita, kan?" lanjutku membujuk Mum agar mau bercerita.

Mum meremas tanganku lembut, senyumnya semakin lebar kala beliau mulai mengingat peristiwa puluhan tahun silam. Mata hijaunya berbinar, menunjukan jika ada rasa tersendiri jika mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Waktu itu saat usia Mum lima belas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Kakek mengajak Mum kesebuah pesta kebun yang diadakan salah satu petinggi negara. Itu kali pertama Mum melihat orang asing. Dan itu pertama kali Mum melihat Dad-mu."

"Apa Dad terlihat tampan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Mum tersipu, pipi pucatnya kini merona. Menyatakan bahwa Mum benar-benar mengagumi Dad.

"Cherry, apa perlu kita membahas ini?"

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana cara Dad meyakinkan Kakek untuk menikah dengan Mum?"

"Itu cukup berat, Sayang." Mum mengelus wajahku, "itu semua tidak penting. Yang perlu kamu tahu, sekarang kita bersama."

"Apa perlu aku tanyakan ini pada Dad?"

"Silahkan, jika Dad-mu mau menjawabnya." Lalu Mum beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan penuh keangunan, dia kemudian menoleh kearahku. "Apa saat ini putri kecilku sedang jatuh hati?" tanyanya, yang hanya bisa ku jawab lewat pipiku yang mulai memerah.

"Mum," rajukku manja.

* * *

Membantu menganti gaun dengan baju tidur sutraku, Liza bergerak cepat. Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu dengan gesit menyiapka tempat tidurku. Membantuku menyisir helaian merah mudaku, Liza mulai mengagumi setiap helai merah muda langkaku.

"Sangat halus," ujarnya penuh pujian "dan merah muda, wanginya unik."

"Berhenti." Perintahku, menatap tajam Liza dari arah cermin, aku mulai merajuk kasar. "Cepatlah! Apa yang kau dengar hari ini dari para maid! Apa saja yang dilakukan Itachi seharian ini!" ujarku penasaran setengah memerintah, tak sabar dengan segala info yang diberikan maid peribadiku.

Kedatangan Madam Anna, guru pribadiku pagi ini membuatku sibuk dengan pelajarannya, sampai aku tak bisa mengawasi Itachi. Madam Anna tak akan melepas pandangannya padaku sedetik pun. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu saja menjajalkan pengetahuan yang membuatku mati kebosanan. Jika Dad tak memintaku untuk selalu mendengarkan Madam Anna, mungkin aku sudah kabur bersama Sai kehutan, hal yang biasa aku lakukan dulu.

Liza lalu terkikik, gadis yang sudah aku anggap kakak ini memang menyebalkan jika sedang mengodaku. Mata birunya menatapku jail. "Anda benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, Milady!"

"Kau terlalu berisik, Liza!" Aku memalingkan wajah, aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah karena malu.

"Anda tidak sopan Milady,"

"Aku tak perlu mendengarkan tanggapan dari orang sepertimu, Liza. Cepatlah cerita." Rajukku, kini aku mengambil sisir giok hadiah pemberian Dad dari Tiongkok dari tangan Liza, dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Baiklah, Nona. Aku akan cerita. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Aku menganguk seperti seekor anak anjing yang menunggu perintah dari tuannya.

"Setelah selesai sarapan, Tuan Itachi kembali ke kamarnya. Keluar dari kamar, Tuan Itachi berjalan penuh kewibawaan menuju kereta menyusul Master."

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka pergi? Tanpa memberitahuku!"

"Tenangkan diri anda Nona. Mereka hanya pergi ke kota."

"Kau tau dari mana?"

Liza lalu menyipitkan matanya tajam kearahku, berkacak pinggang, maid yang sedang menjalin asmara dengan salah satu karyawan perusahaan Dad ini tak suka diremehkan.

"Aku memiliki banyak mata dan telinga, Nona. Jangan meragukanku." Bangganya.

Aku hanya menarik nafas jengkel, mendudukannya diatas kasurku kami berhadap-hadapan. Memengangi tanganya aku mulai mengancam.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Liza. Atau aku beritahu Dad jika kau dan Charlos pacaran."

Liza mulai pucat. "Baiklah, kau sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya, Nona. Nona kecilku sekarang berubah menjadi Nona licik. Mengerikan!"

"Liza!" aku mulai sebal.

Mendekatkan wajahnya Liza mulai bercerita. "Dikota, Master bertemu dengan salah satu pedagang, mereka disana selama hampir dua jam. Setelah itu Master mampir kesebuah toko perhiasan," Liza menunjuk kota perhiasan yang ada di meja riasku. "Kurasa anda sudah tau apa yang Master beli." Lanjutnya.

"Kata Andre, Tuan Itachi ikut memberi saran dalam memilih perhiasan yang Master belikan pada Nona." Mendegar itu sudut bibirku berkedut senang.

"Lalu?"

"Ini bagian yang tidak menyenangkannya."

"Katakan!" Perintahku.

"Mereka berpisah setelah keluar dari toko. Master pulang dan Tuan Itachi pergi kekediaman Lacy. Sepertinya Tuan Itachi ada keperluan dengan keluarga tersebut."

Tanganku mengepal secara tak sengajak ketika mendengar nama salah satu keluarga bangsawan itu disebut. Lacy salah satu keluarga bangsawan inggris yang terkenal memiliki berbagai porperti. Putri tertua mereka terkenal karena kecantikan dan juga punya hobi yang unik, mengumpulkan pria-pria tampan disatu tempat. Mengingat itu membuatku meradang.

"Milady?" Liza menyentuh tanganku, menarikku dari lamunan.

"Kurasa aku perlu istirahat. Kau boleh pergi." Mendegar jawabanku yang terdengar memaksa, wajah Liza terlihat cemas.

"Apa perlu aku memangilakan Madam untukmu, Cherry?" Liza tersenyum, terkadang saat kami berdua aku menyuruh Liza memangilku Cherry tanpa embel-embel Lady. Dia bagaikan kakak prempuan yang tak aku miliki.

"Tak perlu, aku hanya butuh untuk tidur." Ujarku menenangkan.

Setelah mematikan lilin Liza kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Aku belum bisa memejamkan mata saat mengingat kembali keluarga bangsawan Lacy. Apa yang dilakukan Itachi disana? Apa putri tertua mereka mengoda Itachi? Dan berbagai pemikiran lainnya. Ini membuatku tertekan.

* * *

Yang aku tahu, jika Itachi sedang kebingungan dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu, dia akan mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan. Duduk disana sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Kali ini aku menemukan dia, bukan duduk tenang di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Melainkan bersandar di bawah pohon apel, sambil mengambil beberapa apel yang matang, lalu memberikan kepada kuda hitam miliknya yang sangat jarang keluar di pagi hari.

"Ada apa, _Young Lady_?" Tanyanya, menemukan ku mematung di dekat Sai. "Ku kira anda akan tetap diam di rumah, mengingat anda sedang dihukum atas keterlambatan anda kemarin." Ujar Itachi menyeringai ke arahku.

 _Gara-gara siapa coba aku di hukum, geramku._

Ingin marah mendengarkan segala penutura Itachi yang terlihat sedang menyudutkanku. Lalu apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan saat ini? Mengendap-ngendap membututiku? Atau sedang merayuku? Itu tak mungkin, bukankah Itachi sedang marah juga padaku.

Mengingat itu aku merasa sedikit menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku menolaknya kemarin.

Rasa sesal percuma saja, toh itu bukan salahku seutuhnya. Siapa suruh dia, yang berdiri disana mencari gara-gara denganku.

Kemarin, dengan seenak keriput sialanya dia mencampakan ku. Mengabaikan ku dan lebih memilih berkunjung kekediaman keluarga bangsawan Lacy hanya untuk menghadiri undangan minum teh dari putri tertua mereka. Apakah dia tidak tahu, jika putri tertua mereka dikenal suka dengan pria tampan.

Sial mengingat itu membuatku semakin kesal.

Menghilangkan kekesalan kemarin. Sengaja aku pulang terlambat dan menghabiskan seharian penuh jalan-jalan bersama Sai di hutan. Meninggalkan segala rutinitas harianku, tanpa pamit.

Itachi tersenyum, mengiringku menjauh dari rumah. Kami berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil menuju hutan di belakang Mansion Haruno.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang menghindariku."

"Aku tak menghindarimu!"

Itachi tesenyum. Apakah itu satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan saat berada disampingku. Ini semakin membuatku geram. Apa Itachi tak peka jika aku sedang marah padanya. Senyumnya benar-benar membuatku ingin menyumbat bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Aku tak pernah bilang jika anda sedang menjauhiku, Y _oung Lady_. Jadi anda sedang menjauhiku, kenapa?"

"Tak ada." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah kasar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menujukan ku tempat yang kau janjikan kemarin. Sebuah sungai di dalam hutan tempat biasa kau menghabiskan waktu." Itachi mulai menaikan tubuhnya menunggangi kuda hitam miliknya. Suaranya dingin, memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya pada sikapku yang tak bersahabat padanya.

Cara dia menungangi kuda sangatlah anggun sampai aku terpesona melihatnya. Dengan tubuh tegapnya, dia iring kuda hitamnya menuju hutan.

"Apa yang anda tunggu, _Young lady_?" tanyanya. Aku rasa Itachi mulai kesal denganku. Baguslah paling tidak aku sedang tak ingin berlaga sopan dihadapannya sekarang.

Membuang wajah kesal, aku mulai beranjak. Dia sama sekali tak peka. Ini membutaku semakin geram padanya. Itachi bisa kah kau lihat sedikit saja jika aku ingin diperhatikan!

Memacu kuda putihku secepat mungkin, aku hiraukan panggilan Itachi yang menyuruhku hati-hati dibelakang. Hanya kecepatan yang mampu mereda emosiku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan dia yang bisa atau tidak mengikutiku.

Sial. Sekelebet bayangan menghampiriku. Bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi, seakan mengintai keberadaanku di hutan ini. mempercepat laju Sai yang mulai meronta tak suka, aku hiraukan panggilan Itachi yang ada di belakang.

"Sakura, awas!" Teriaknya.

Satu detik kemudian aku terlempar dari Sai, jatuh terjunggal diatas tanah yang keras karena tersambar ranting pohon. Sakit benar-benar sakit, aku merasakan tubuhku tak bisa digerakan.

" _Young lady_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi kuatir.

Darimana datangnya pria ini. Aku masih ingat jika dia tadi berada jauh di belakangku, kenapa sekarang dia sudah ada tepat disampingku? Apa aku terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri?

"Ya, aku harap begitu." Jawabku sambil mencoba duduk dibantu Itachi.

"Ku harap kau tak terluka." Ujarnya sambil meneliti setiap bagian tubuhku. Menatapku intens, ini membuatku berbedar.

"Wajahmu merah, apa ada yang sakit?"

Melihatnya cemas didepanku membuatku merasa senang. "Disini," tunjuk asal kearah pergelangan kakiku. Mataku masih mengamatinya.

"Ouh," Pekikku kesakitan ketika tangan dingin Itachi menyentuh pergelangan kakiku yang telanjang. Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kakiku benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Ku harap tubuhmu tidak terluka, _Young lady_. Atau aku tak bisa menujukan diriku lagi dihadapan orangtua anda."

"Itu tak akan terjadi." Aku menggengam tangannya. "Aku tak ingin Itachi pergi dan menghilang dariku."

Wajah kakunya berubah, digantikan raut tak percaya. "Aku tak akan pergi, aku selalu disisimu, Sakura."

Perasaan itu datang lagi setiap kali dia memangil namaku. Perutku seakan bergejolak. "Kau mau berjanji?" tanyaku.

Dia menganguk.

Melewati pagi yang dingin kami menyusuri hutan, kami berbicara tentang banyak hal. Tentang kota-kota yang dilewatinya dan tentang duniaku yang membosankan. Aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya. Perhatiannya ini membuat hatiku tersentuh.

Menuntunku untuk duduk dibatang pohon yang tumbang dekat sungai kecil yang membelah hutan, Itachi memberikan apel merah untukku. Menyuruhku memakannya, siapa yang tidak kelaparan jika aku keluar dari Mansion pagi-pagi buta tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya,"

"Bagus, tapi bagaimana dengan gaunmu, _Young Lady_? Kurasa Madam Haruno tak akan suka dengan ini."

"Mum tak perlu tahu, aku tak perlu memakai ini lagi dirumah." Ujarku melihat gaun hijau yang kupakai terlihat sobek dibagian bawah. Renda yang menghiasi bawah gaunku bahkan sudah berubah kecoklatan. Ini tidak buruk. Paling tidak jatuhnya aku dari kuda mampu membuat kami berbaikan.

"Aku suka saat kau memakai warna hijau, sangat cocok dengan rambutmu." Cicitnya. Aku tersentuh dengan pujiannya, memalingkan wajah malu, aku menggigit apel yang dia berikan.

Air sungai nampak jernih diterpa matahari yang mulai meninggi. Udara dingin musim semi berganti dengan hangatnya matahari. Warna pepohonan kini terlihat lebih cerah, secera hatiku karena keberadaannya.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan apa yang kalian buat di kantor Dad?"

"Sudah."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk kalian? Bukankah ini sangat lama, lebih dari satu bulan kalian sibuk mengerjakannya,"

Itachi lalu berdiri, membuang kerikil kecil yang dia pungut kearah sungai tanpa minat. "Kau tak perlu mencemaskan ini, Sakura. Semuanya berjalan baik."

"Lebih baik kita pulang, atau orang tuamu akan kuatir mengetahui putrinya menghilang." lanjutnya mengulurkan tangan.

"Tidak menghilang, tapi sedang diculik oleh pria tampan."

Itachi tertawa, wajahnya telihat senang dengan goyunanku. "Apakah aku tampan?" tanyanya, nampaknya dia suka dipuji.

"Tidak," jawabku, melihat reaksinya yang hanya mengelengkan kepala kecewa. "Tapi sangat tampan, lanjutku."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya." Sepertinya aku tak perlu mendengar jawaban itu darinya. Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya yang sangat lebar itu, kata terimakasih tak ada apa-apanya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, kemudian dia membantuku naik keatas kudaku. Itachi berjalan menuntun Sai pelan membelah hutan, sementara kuda hitamnya dibiarkan saja. Kami masih melanjutkan obrolan santai ini. Itachi ternyata lebih menarik dari pada yang aku banyangkan sebelumnya.

Sampai di tepi hutan, aku menghentikan Itachi.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak suka dengan matahari?" tanyaku mengejek, tahu jika saat berjalan bersamaku dia lebih suka berjalan dibawah bayang-bayang pepohonan yang rimbun.

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kearahku. "Matahari, aku tidak membencinya." Senyumnya agak berbeda, ada kepedihan didalam sana. Jika Itachi tak membencinya, bukankah pria itu menyukainya. _Lalu kenapa Itachi selalu menghindari matahari?_

Bersambung...


End file.
